This invention relates to an eyelash shield device, and in particular to a device for shielding the eyelashes from the face during application of makeup to the eyelashes. The invention also relates to a process for applying eyelash makeup.
It is common to apply makeup such as mascara to eyelashes to darken and thicken the lashes. In doing so, typically a mascara brush is used to apply makeup to the eyelashes, either by the person or by a beauty assistant. In doing so, great care must be exercised to avoid smudging the face, disturbing other makeup or inadvertently applying some of the mascara into the eye causing extreme discomfort. The person using the mascara brush must exert sufficient pressure to apply the mascara to the lashes but not so much as to press the lashes against the skin where smudging will occur. This makes it difficult to apply mascara evenly on all the lashes, particularly the smaller ones.
In addition, it is often advisable to comb or brush the eyelashes either before or during application of the mascara in order to remove loose lashes and to assure an even application of mascara. This is difficult if not impossible with the prior art mascara brushes mentioned above because of the difficulty of doing so without a proper surface backing.
Consequently, there exist a need to have a device which can be used to assist the application of mascara and other makeup to the eyelashes so as to provide for an even complete application without smudging the skin or disturbing makeup around the eyes.